dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
LOVELYZ
centre|650px 'LOVELYZ' *'Nombre:' **LOVELYZ (Internacional). **러블리즈 (leobeullijeu) en Corea. **ラブリーズ (Raburīzu) en Japon. **'¿Por qué 'Lovelyz'?:' Este nombre proviene de la palabra en ingles Lovely, que en español quiere decir "Preciosa", todas las integrantes juntas forman la palabra Lovelyz que en español sería "Preciosas". *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 8 chicas. *'Debut:' 13 de noviembre del 2014 *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' 'Lovelinus'. **'¿Por qué 'Lovelinus'?: ' Significa 'Love in Us' (Lovelyz en nosotros). (러블리너스) que pronunciado suena como Lovelinus. *'Color Oficial:' Purpura/Durazno (No oficial). *'Agencia:' **Woollim Entertainment (Corea del Sur) -> (misma que NELL, INFINITE, TASTY y JOO) 'Carrera' 'Pre Debut' El 3 de noviembre, a la media noche, Woollim Entertainment reveló la primera foto oficial de su primer grupo femenino llamado Lovelyz. A través de la cuenta oficial de Twitter de la agencia, un mensaje que dice: ¡Echa un vistazo! ¡Woollim Ent. presenta la primera foto del grupo femenino #Lovelyz! fue publicado con una foto grupal. El 4 de noviembre, Woollim Entertainment lanzó una declaración oficial diciendo Esperamos debutar un nuevo grupo femenino. Las preparaciones para su debut ya han sido completadas, solo estamos repasando los detalles finales. El grupo se ha estado preparando durante 3 años y antes de que se revelaran las fotos del grupo el 3 de noviembre, 5 de las 8 integrantes permanecían en anonimato, solo se conocía a Baby Soul, Jiae y JIN, que anteriormente cada una se dio a conocer con trabajos independientes. '2014: Debut con su primer sencillo 'Goodnight Like Yesterday' y primer álbum completo 'Girls Invasion El 4 de Noviembre, el grupo reveló un video teaser titulado ''Girls Invasion'. El teaser no dice mucho sobre la canción debut de Lovelyz. Solamente vemos a las chicas en varios lugares dentro de una escuela, usando uniformes escolares como los que vimos en su primera imagen teaser. Lovelyz tendrá un pre-lanzamiento el 10 de noviembre y un showcase el 12 de noviembre mientras que su álbum debut llega el 17 de noviembre. '''2015: Primer álbum repackage 'Hi~' El 17 de Febrero, Lovelyz anuncio su regreso y revelaron una imagen enigmática con todas las integrantes. Y una nueva imagen ha aparecido en la web oficial de Lovelyz. En el mismo estilo que el anterior, nos encontramos con Jeong Ye In en una toma individual parecida a la imagen revelada con anterioridad. El 23 de Febrero, el grupo realizará su comeback al inicio de marzo con su nueva canción 'Hi~', y ya reveló un video teaser. Como se esperaba, ellas continua mostrando sus encantos jóvenes y adorables. 'Hi' es un tema pop, alegre y divertido, que complementa a su canción debut, 'Candy Jelly Love'. Para combinar con su concepto adorable, el vídeo musical está lleno de colores alegres. Las chicas sonríen a lo largo del video musical y mantienen la imagen cute que mostraron en su debut el año pasado. Comeback con su primer mini álbum 'Lovelyz8' y regreso de Seo Jisoo Un afiliado a Woollim Entertainment declaró a los medios: "Es verdad que Seo Ji Soo se unirá al grupo. El grupo se presentará con ocho por primera vez desde su debut"''Previamente este año, en julio, hubo especulaciones de que Seo Ji Soo haría un regreso con el grupo, pero Woollim declaró que: "''Nada ha sido decidido con respecto a Seo Ji Soo reincorporándose a Lovelyz. Ella actualmente está practicando con las integrantes, pero su regreso al grupo no ha sido decidido aún". Ahora parece que con este teaser, la especulación puede ser confirmada. - Lanzamiento de 'Shooting Star' y 'Ah-Choo' Luego de revelar fotos teaser individuales desde agosto, la anticipación para el comeback de Lovelyz continua con su vídeo teaser para 'Shooting Star'. La canción será lanzada como sencillo de pre-lanzamiento el 14 de septiembre, antes de lanzar su nuevo álbum completo. Despues de 'Shooting Star' Lovelyz lanzará su nuevo álbum titulado 'Lovelyz8' cuya canción principal será 'Ah-Choo'. Recientemente el grupo reveló el primer video teaser para 'Ah-Choo' a través de la cuenta de YouTube de su agencia. El teaser muestra un concepto lindo en colores pasteles, con las integrantes jugando a las escondidas y ocultándose detrás de las cortinas, debajo de unas cajas de cartón y muebles. El vídeo musical completo será lanzado el 1 de octubre. Ultimo regreso del año con su tercer sencillo 'Lovelinus' Una vez finalizadas las promociones de "Ah-Choo", el dia 24 de Noviembre se confirmó por Twitter que Lovelyz regresaría con nueva musica, esta vez titulada "Lovelinus" en honor al recién estrenado nombre del fandom. Entertainment dio pistas sobre el comeback del grupo con lindas fotos concepto. El 3 de diciembre a la medianoche KST, el primer vídeo teaser fue finalmente revelado en YouTube. En el vídeo, las integrantes disfrutan de su tiempo juntas y se divierten en la playa. Basándonos en la melodía de fondo, 'For You' será una canción pop alegre. De acuerdo al teaser, Lovelyz lanzará su nueva canción “For You” el 7 de diciembre a la medianoche, muy probablemente junto con su nuevo álbum 'Lovelinus'. '2016: Segundo mini álbum 'A New Trilogy El 3 de abril, WOOLLIM reporto que Lovelyz estaría realizando su regreso en Abril. El 4 de abril, Lovelyz lanzo la primera imagen teaser de su regreso con su nuevo mini álbum titulado '''A New Trilogy'. Debido a este nuevo mini álbum, Woollim ent mencionó que los singles lanzados hasta ahora Candy Jelly Love, Hi~ y Ah-Choo formaban parte también de una trilogía, esta vez mas "Girly" y que por tanto, en esta nueva trilogía que esta por empezar podríamos ver una versión de Lovelyz mas madura. El 10 de abril, WOOLIM lanzo un video prologo version peek de su nuevo mini album A New Trilogy, y los días posteriores se continuaron lanzando imágenes y teasers concepto para su regreso.'' Finalmente, el 25 de abril se liberó su segundo mini álbum''' 'A New Trilogy'' y el video musical para ''Destiny', canción principal del mismo. Integrantes center|thumb|650px '''Izquierda a Derecha: Atrás: Su Jeong, Ye In, Ji Soo y Mi Joo Adelante: Baby Soul, Kei, Ji Ae y Jin *Baby Soul (Líder, Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Ji Ae (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Ji Soo (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Mi Joo (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Kei (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Jin (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Su Jeong (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Ye In (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarina) 'Discografía' 'Álbum' Álbum Repackage 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Digital' Conciertos participativos * K-pop super Concert (18/06/16) * Daegu Youngsters Stage Art Festival (14/06/16) * Dream Concert 2016 (04/06/16) * Festival de la Universidad de DONGGUK (26/05/16) * festival de la Universidad de Seul (20/05/16) * Namseoul University Festival (18/05/16) * Daegu Art Festival (14/05/16) * Luther University Festival (13/05/16) * KBS Open concert (30/04/16) * Power of K2016 (24/04/16) * KCON Japón 2016 (09/04/16) * Kwandog University (29/03/16) * Eliminatorias asiáticas del Mundial de Rusia 2018 (24/03/16) * Maraton internacional de seul (21/03/16) * University Chungnam (06/03/16) * University orientation " Chungwoon " ( 04/03/16) * Dong-Ah institute of media and arts.(26/02/16) * Yeungnam university (24/02/16) * Welcoming ceremony at Hankuk University (23/02/16) * The university kyungil (15/02/16) * Young samsung (26/01/16) * (MBC) Gayo daejun (31/12/15) * (SBS) Gayo daejun (27/12/15) * Ride ing concert (19/12/15) * Asia miusic network (09/12/15) * Pepsi concert (06/12/15) * Eumjeong concert (01/12/15) * Korea culture & entertainment (26/11/15) * "MBC Good Friends Concert (17/11/15) * Sports world hope (06/11/15) * Inkigayo kpop jeju festival (29/10/15) * Hankyug university festival (14/10/15) * Hallyu Dream Festival (20/09/15) * Kbee 2015 (27/08/15) * (KBS) I'm korea (03/07/15) * 1m 1won charity concert (30/05/15) * Dream concert (23/05/15) * Jeungpyeong consolatory train (19/05/15) * Pyeongchang G-1000 day (16/05/15) * (KBS) Concert open (10/05/15) * Lotte world night party (24/04/15) * KCON japon (22/04/15) * Festival KBS worker's (12/04/15) * Jang byuk jin' bounce boun (10/04/15) * (MBC) Gayo daejun (31/12/14) * (SBS) Gayo daejun (21/12/14) * (SBS) Awards festival (21/12/14) * (MBC) Special live love (11/10/14) * The show winter festival (11/12/14) Programas de TV * (MBC) Live idol TV.(17/05/16) * Weekly Idol (11/05/16) * (KBS) The Cool Kiz on the Block(27/04/16) * MBC "The Gifted" (kei) * National Idol Singing Contest (08/02/16) * (SBS) The Boss is Watching * (MBC) Idol Star Athletics (18.01.16) *After School Club (12/01/16) *Weekly Idol (06/01/16) *Sugar Man (29/12/15) (MiJoo, Kei, Jin, SuJeong) *Weekly Idol (23/12/15) (JiSoo, Kei, SuJeong) *(KBS) Sketchbook de Yoo Hee Yeol (31/10/15) *Hello Counselor (26/10/15) (Kei, Yein) *Weekly Idol (07/10/15) *YamanTV (Mijoo,Yein) *After School Club (24/03/15) *(MBCevery1) Shin Dong Yup's Bachelor Party Lovelyz (TBA) *YamanTV (19/03/15) *Weekly Idol (18/03/15) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics (20.02.2015) *Pops in Seoul (17/12/14) *Warm Up Time (18/11/14) 'Reality Shows' *'2016:' LOVELYZ DIARY SEASON 4 *'2016:' LOVELYZ in Wonderland (SBS MTV) *'2015:' LOVELYZ DIARY SEASON 3 *'2015:' LOVELYZ DIARY SEASON 2 *'2014:' LOVELYZ DIARY 'Conciertos' *'2015 1St Lovelyz Fanmeeting - Mini Concert LOVELY DAY' **05 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - AX Korea 'Programas de Radio' *2PM Date de Park Kyung Lim (22.12.15) *SBS Park Sohyun Love Game (20.03.15) *Super Junior Kiss The Radio 'Sukira' *KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (150322)(Mijoo y JIN) *MBC FM4U Radio Sunny’s FM Date (14.12.14) *Arirang Sound K-Star Date (8.12.14) 'Anuncios' *Cosméticos SecretKey (2016) *GanGee (2015) *Blue Mountain (2015) 'Premios' 'Curiosidades' * Antes de debutar, en sus tiempos de trainees, eran conocidas como las Woollim girls, y luego se rumoró que el nombre del grupo seria Radiance. * Antes de debutar, Jin lanzó 'Gone', Baby Soul 'No Better Than Stranger' y 'She’s a Flirt' y Ji Ae 'Delight'. * El 3 de noviembre del 2014 se revelo un vídeo pre-debut, donde muestran el esfuerzo del grupo en sus practicas, Video * Son el primer grupo femenino de Woollim Ent. * Debutaron con Candy Jelly Love en el TOP 20 de Melon. * La integrante Ji Soo no estará presente en el debut en debido a unos comentarios que circulan en la red donde se la acusa de ciertos rumores como acoso o violación. * El 25 de noviembre del 2014, el álbum debut de "Girls' Invasion" se clasificó #9 en Taiwán, mostrando su popularidad en el extranjero. Un representante de Woolim Entertainment dijo, "Estamos recibiendo un gran número de las ofertas en el extranjero. Estamos muy agradecidos por esas ofertas, pero nos centraremos en su promoción en Corea primero" * Lovelyz se presentó junto con GOT7, WINNER y Red Velvet, en los SBS Gayo Daejun, los 4 grupos compartieron un solo escenario con "Moves Like Jagger"'', lo que sorprendió a muchas fans. * Sung Jong miembro de INFINITE salió en el episodio 5 de LOVELYZ DIARY. Dijo que fue a darle todo su apoyo a Lovelyz, ya que es el primer grupo de chicas de WOOLLIM. * Woollim Entertaiment emitió un comunicado oficial confirmando que Seo Ji Soo es totalmente '''INOCENTE' de los rumores de los cuales se la acusaba y que estos fueron creados por unos difamadores que ya han sido multados, se demuestra así la completa inocencia de la integrante del grupo. * Su album debut se posiciono en primer lugar en la lista musical japonesa Tower Records. * El día 27 de Agosto se confirmo la vuelta de Jisoo a las actividades del grupo a traves de una foto teaser en la cual se mostraba a las 8 integrantes *Para celebrar el primer año desde el debut de Lovelyz, se dio a conocer el nombre de el fandom de Lovelyz, 러블리너스 Lovelinus que leido en Coreano suena como Loveliness. *"For You" se colocó en la primera posición durante un tiempo de 2 horas siendo de 6am a 8am, ésto demuestra que no fue suerte que Lovelyz se colocará en el primer lugar *Sujeong agradece el honor de poder estar en el primer lugar en Mnet, ella dijo "Es la primera vez que nos encontramos en la primera posición en un programa de música desde nuestro debut, me encuentro realmente asombrada y emocionada, al igual que las demás integrantes. Nos hemos preparado duro para "For you", gracias por demostrarnos mucho amor seguiremos trabajando duro durante nuestras promociones." *En esa misma entrevista les dijeron "Sus uniformes son muy lindos hoy. ¿Tienen otro horario después?". A lo que ellas respondieron "No, no tenemos. Nuestra compañía nos dijo que no usáramos ropa casual. Nosotras no pensamos ser terroristas de la moda, pero nuestra empresa parece pensar diferente" *Eligieron a Girls' Generation como su modelo a seguir. *Hicieron un cover de la canción "Beat It" de Michael Jakson en Acapella ganando atención por sus buenas voces en el extranjero. *Culminaron la Trilogia Girly conformada por "Candy Jelly Love", "Hi", y "Ah Choo". *"For You" no entra en la "Trilogia Girly" debido a que es una canción dedicada a sus fans, pero es tomada como una transición entre un concepto a otro. *En Weekly Idol hicieron presentaciones cortas en unidades. Tuvieron una R&B unit llamada "Two SuJeong" con Baby Soul y SuJeong, una Performance unit llamada "Three-J" con JiSoo, MiJoo y Jin, y una HipHop unit llamada "JiKeIn" con JiAe, Kei y YeIn. *Se presentaron en la Red Carpet del evento de 'KungFu Panda 3' junto a Jack Black. *Se consideran grandes fans de Girls' Generation *Cuando les dijeron que digan una palabras para sus fans ellas dijeron: "Para las personas que aman a Lovelyz, todavía somos nuevas por lo que todavía hay algunas cosas que faltan pero trabajaremos duro para convertirnos en unas mejores Lovelyz mientras que recibimos más amor. Pasamos el 2015 con Hi~, Ah-Choo y For You. En el 2016 vamos a trabajar más duro para pasar sus expectativas, mostrarles buenos escenarios y buena música. ¡Gracias!" '' *Las entradas de su primer mini concierto se vendieron en 5 minutos, hubo una asistencia de 2000 personas, en su mayoría hombres. *Son modelos de un nuevo juego móvil para Kakao Talk llamado “Baek Bal Baek Joong” el cual se traduce a “Nunca pierdas el objetivo”. *Se han convertido en los modelos exclusivos para la marca de cosméticos "'Secret Key'". *Ah Choo se ha mantenido por meses dentro del TOP 30 de Melon, incluso llego a entrar en el TOP 20 de #19 después de 5 meses, lo cual es sorprendente para un grupo Rookie. *Presentaron sus cuatro canciones principales hasta el momento en el partido de eliminatorias para el Mundial 2018, Corea vs Libano celebrado el 24-03-16. *Sin siquiera haber debutado en Japón "A new Trilogy" encabezo la lista musical japonesa Tower Records, esta es la segunda vez. *"Destiny" se posiciono en los puestos mas altos de las listas musicales coreanas desde su debut, estando en Melon de #6 y en las demás listas de #2 o #3 lugar. *Brent Fischer famosos productor, quien ha trabajado junto a Prince, Michael Jackson, Vanessa Williams, Toni Braxton, Usher, Eric Benet y más, alabo la canción principal de su segundo mini album “Destiny”, definiéndola como una canción ingeniosa con sonido de clase mundial y dijo que estaba impresionado con las voces de Lovelyz. *El 27 de abril, Star News confirmó que Brent Fischer contactó con Yoon Sang, productor del nuevo disco de Lovelyz, para expresar su deseo de apoyar la entrada del grupo al mercado musical americano. *Se convirtieron en personajes para el juego movil "'Sudden Attack'". 'Enlaces' *Pagina Oficial *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram[[Pagina oficial de fans|]] *Daum *Youtube 'Galería' Lovelyz..png LOVELYZ..png Lovelyz7.jpg LOVELYZ - Hi~.jpg 11928738_524053791077635_515068069872370753_o.jpg Lovelyz_-_Shooting_Star.jpg Tumblr nybr5llLLV1tn0mx2o2 r1 1280.png Lovelyz_-_Lovelinus.jpg 'Videografía''' Lovelyz - Good Night Like Yesterday-0|Good Night Like Yesterday Lovelyz - Candy Jelly Love|Candy Jelly Love LOVELYZ - Candy Jelly Love (Choreography Ver.)|Canvdy Jelly Love (Choreography Ver.) LOVELYZ - Hi~|Hi~ LOVELYZ - Hi~ (Choreography Ver.)|Hi~ (Choreography Ver.) Lovelyz - Shooting Star|Shooting Star Lovelyz-Ah-Choo|Ah-Choo Lovelyz - For You|For You Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:SM C&C Categoría:KDebut2014